codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DeadRaiser
RE: Friends Sure, I don't mind. 20:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it. Collector1 But why did you pick me? Collector1 Hey you Can you turn this into a PNG file and remove all the blue stuff the writing? Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 14:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) YAY Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 15:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So far the weapons seem to be good and the weapons seem to be ugly. You just to post up more stuff aND I'll tell you some more of what I think. Collector1 I voted for you. :D Collector1 Re: You might find this a bit frustrating, but I cannot change your user rights (surprisingly). If I could, I'd give you Rollback and Janitor (ability to protect pages) rights. Because of my problem, you'd probably want to talk to CoD4 yourself. I think he might give you what I mentioned above, but maybe not adminship, because BBP09 tried reasoning with him for adminship as well. Sorry. JerryWiffle ''' 23:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Not today, plus it's kinda hard to get on the chat for me. Collector1 RE: sure, ill check it outPancake30110:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dude i was sgt sullivan not sprinkles and i made a new page you should check it out it is call of duty:the revenge and check your mia epic page i sent you a message on there and also you should say that you are mia epic and continue your thing on behind enemy lines P.S:I am on wiki chat IDK, I guess so. Just don't use any of my characters. And try not to make references to Columbine. Also, I'm going on hiatus, since my dad is coming home soon and he wants his computer back (My computer needs to get fixed), so make sure you tell the other wikians (Both here and at the BF wiki) that I'll be absent for a while. 16:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just show me where it is. Collector1 It went to WW3 right at the frist chapter.....but it seem's like it's ok. Collector1 Sorry for my ignorance Hey, Bstar. I just found out something that makes me feel really stupid and I should apologize. I realized Admins can only grant and remove Chat Moderator and "banned from chat" from users, and bureaucrats can do what you were asking me to do. Yes, I'm sorry about this, but I asked CoD4 to promote you to Custodian (kinda like Rollback, but with a bit more abilities) because I know that you're a trusted user. Sorry and happy editing, ::: ''EternalBlaze'' 22:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi On EternalBlaze's recommendation, I've given you custodian and rollback rights. You can now protect pages and quickly undo edits. Congratulations! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask :) --Callofduty4 22:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) sure ill check it out Pancake301 It's Really good. Pancake301 Hey, sorry for bein so quiet, I was editing some stuff, I back on chat now! Jake Lawrence 22:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Jake Sure. Collector1 tanks obviously we both know a lot about tanks, we can either let it be a tie, or go on wiki chat and do a little competition, and by the way the t95 is american :)Pancake301 Alrighty I'll check it out :). -MerchantofDeath 01:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like it a lot. I would kind of go through some of the grammer and puncuation. I don't remember which line it was, but I remember it saying "This is Overlord is ready to serve some troops, over." It's really just a small error, which everyone makes all the time. But, again, very good. Keep writing some stories :)! -MerchantofDeath 01:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell'ya latter. Collector1 RE: a tie it is then, and i forgot to specify which t95 it was, sorry Pancake301 proving ground about ur proving ground map, do you want some pictures i took of the place myself for the page? I'd be glad to help. Pancake301 Okay, im going to put them on my user page, your welcome to them! Pancake301 ??? I'm confused about your page renaming and stuff. So, you want them deleted because you're moving them? ''EternalBlaze'' 20:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) yup done. ''EternalBlaze'' 20:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so the flood of new users (or vandals) are telling me that the characters in your Kid SEAL: Invasion fanfiction are real. I'm just asking you if it's true, or if it's bullshit. Two of them also claimed that they personally knew you (or just IRL). ''EternalBlaze'' 01:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Its True. ''EternalBlaze'' No, I'm not a vandal. I do know "Blackstar" here in real life, and he did use my name, my friends names, and other people at our schools names. I swear I'm not lying. Done It's done. In case if you want those pages back, you can tell me at any time and I'll be able to revive them (if I'm still an admin of course). ''EternalBlaze'' 19:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So whats up? Thanks for checking out my page on my book. Your a history buff too? I love everything WWII!!! re: Okay, that's good! xD Yeah, I've just gotten to the point where I don't edit here anymore, but I usually check up every day or two to see if there's anything conspicuous or new on the wiki activity. lol ''EternalBlaze'' 18:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Help me As you can see, I can't put pictures on templates, so I'm asking you to help me. Can you post the instructions to do so on my talk page? Thank you. ~~Gloryman3~~ Re: It's pasted. I don't know if it will work because I did it on my iPad, my computer doesn't work right now. --Gloryman3 16:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Gloryman3 Re: Weapon Pages and Adminship You may put weapon pages on the wiki. About adminship, you should talk to Callofduty4 or Azuris because they are the ones who can promote you. If it were up to me, then I'd promote you to admin. ''EternalBlaze'' Talk My Home Wiki 22:27, 7/6/2012 Re: chat On it By the way By the way, if you're going to put weapon pages, I think they should at least have a good amount of information on it, not just "This gun appears in this FF" or whatever. I think a good example would be G36A2 by Gman (like tell how its used in your FF or game or whatever and if you really want to, like put IRL history in it also). Just a thought, since it would just make the wiki cluttered with useless weapon pages if they were only like two or three sentences. ''EternalBlaze'' Talk My Home Wiki 01:44, 7/8/2012 Re:My Plans Yeah, that's fair enough. ''EternalBlaze' Talk My Home Wiki 03:28, 7/8/2012 Dat picture Your avatar is an edited pic of my Oskar Weinmann page, I suppose. Gloryman3 (talk) 14:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK Gloryman3 (talk) 15:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC)